Guess How Much I Love You?
by Aquile Storm
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia's love was always kept like a badly-kept secret. Everyone knows how much their love is. But it's the slight shows of affection that makes the two idiots know how much he loves her and how much she loves him back.


**A/N: ** So, I found this meme when I was lurking around in an LJ fanfiction community a few days ago. I wanted a break from studying my Bio and Add Math, so I started doing this ;) Some might be OOC (blame the lack of time—each was written between the time span of about 5 minutes)) and some might be littered with typos (ditto), but all were absolutely fun to write. :D

_Centered italicized words are lyrics/translation to the song._

Drabble number 1 is dedicated to my dear friend, **SecretBox, **aka Sam-chan. Told you I'd dedicate something for you, honey~! ;)

As usual, enjoy, people!

* * *

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_  
__2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_  
__3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_  
__4. Do ten of these, then post them._

_

* * *

_

**1- **_**Happiness— Arashi **_

What is happiness?

Is it the fact that you owned a lot of money? Is it the faces on the dining table that you see? Is it the friends that you have? Did it depend on words? Actions?

Rukia shook her head.

That topic was subjective, really.

But somehow that question had been lingering in her head for sometime.

She glanced at the sleeping face beside her. "Ichigo," she whispered. He grunted and opened an eye.

"What?"

"What makes you happy?"

He frowned—no, glared at her. She woke him up in the middle of the night for this? He wanted to ignore her and go back to sleep, but he knew it would be futile. She'd bug him the whole night if she wanted to.

"Ichigo," she prodded him again. "What makes you happy?"

"This," he said. And he kissed her.

And that that moment she knew what happiness meant.

—ჯ ஐ ღ—

**2- **_**Everytime You Lie—Demi Lovato**_

"Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime's small voice broke through the silence between them.

Ichigo looked up from his red bean bun and looked at his girlfriend. He lifted his eyebrows in askance.

She blushed when he looked at her—she always did, and she knew she always will.

Orihime looked down to her juice box again. "Do you love me?"

His eyebrows shot up again, this time the questions in his eyes were even more apparent.

His answer was short and blunt.

"Yes," was what she heard.

_No. I love someone else, _was what she heard.

_The truth is all I can hear everytime you lie._

—ჯ ஐ ღ—

**3- **_**Pure Eyes— Yuna Ito**_

He could never tell what her eye colours are…

Honestly saying, Kurosaki Ichigo cannot tell what colour his two-year girlfriend's eye colours were…

Sometimes, when she was exuberant, he thought it was a shade of bright blue.

Sometimes, when she was angry, he could see a hint of dark violet behind it.

When she was sad, her eyes would shine; because of her tears that was filling them— angrily at times, with frustration at times, or just simply because of 'female hormones' he'd say.

Kurosaki Ichigo could never tell what her eye colours are.

But he'd just hold her tight when her eyes shone.

And then the shininess just fades, and he could keep guessing what her eye colour was.

—ჯ ஐ ღ—

**4- **_**Silver Ring—Arashi **_

_I bought you a silver ring._

I hope that with this, I can somehow express how much I love you, Rukia. I can try to express them with actions—I'll protect you till the ends of time, but they sometimes just don't seem enough.

I can _try_ to say that 'I love you,' but it's embarrassing. I always end up sputtering and changing the topic. Words… don't go well with me.

So when I give you this, I hope that you can understand my feelings for you.

I love you, Rukia.

Then as I handed the ring to you, a faint blush on my face (I can blame the temperature for that), I saw your smile, bright as the shining sun, and I know that you knew.

"I love you too, Ichigo…"

—ჯ ஐ ღ—

**7-**_**My Hand— David Archuleta**_

I like your hands, Ichigo.

They're big and warm. And when clasped in my hands, I feel so safe.

They're rough. Maybe because you're always here and there helping Yuzu with the housework, or Karin by being the goalkeeper.

They're calloused. But I know that only because you always try your best to protect this town, your friends, your family… the things that you love.

But most of all, I love it especially when you run them through my hair, as you whisper soft words to me when we're alone.

I love your hands, Ichigo.

—ჯ ஐ ღ—

**6-**_** Ichioku no Hoshi [A Hundred Million Stars] —Arashi **_

The two of us.

It was just the two of us under this hundred million stars.

Even if nothing seems like it was perfect… it wasn't.

He's dying. I know he is…

I choke back my tears and he strokes my cheek gently. Leukemia, he was diagnosed with.

He asked—begged—me to go to the roof of this hospital to watch the stars.

I started crying.

"Shhh. Don't worry," was all he said.

"_Even if I am reborn, I will find you in this galaxy _

_  
So that you can shine like yourself… And I will always be by your side."_

—ჯ ஐ ღ—

**7-**_** Carnival Night—Arashi **_

Kami-sama knows how much he'd spent tonight.

And if He does, He could keep it to Himself. Ichigo didn't want to know how much he'd spent. It'll give him a heart attack, for sure.

Rukia had invited—forced him to go to this carnival. And hell, this freaking carnival was sucking his finances like a leech!

Cotton candy for 800 yen! 800!!

And he doesn't wanna know how many cotton cadies he'd bought her.

"Thanks, Ichigo!" she called out to him, a smile on her face. Kami-sama also knew how much Ichigo loved that smile on Rukia. It was enough to make him feel a biiit better on the money situation he was in now…

He walked towards her and clasped his hands in hers.

They walked in silence for a moment.

"Ichigo," Rukia broke the silence. "I want another cotton candy."

Okay, he suddenly felt a hatred over cotton candy again now.

—ჯ ஐ ღ—

**8-**_** Heart Station— Utada Hikaru**_

_Can you hear me?_

_If you can hear me, say something._

In the throngs of people in this train station, I doubt it.

I'm sorry…

That's all I wanted to say.

I'm sorry…

He's going to leave. And me, stupid, stupid, idiotic me had fought with him last night. Why? It was his choice. Let him go, I had told myself. But my conscious self wouldn't.

And now he's leaving. With the memory of me yelling at him—hurtful things. Stupid things.

He went inside the train.

"Ichigo!"

Our eyes met.

_If you can hear me, say something._

"I'll miss you! Good luck in Tokyo!"

He smiled.

"I'll see you again next year, you idiot."

—ჯ ஐ ღ—

**9- **_**Crazier—Taylor Swift **_

There was very little things that can make Rukia mad and crazy.

Pure imbecility. (A certain… orange-haired idiot)

Insensitivity. (Ditto)

Lack of art skills from other people. (_That_ strawberry)

Okay… most of them were because of Ichigo.

He really could make her mad. And crazy.

But the thing that tops that list?

It was when he kissed her at heightened passions.

That definitely made her crazi_er_.

—ჯ ஐ ღ—

**10-**_** Miss You—Yuna Ito**_

The beach, during summer.

He had given her a shell that day. She looked up in askance to him. A shell? At a beach? Oh, how nice, Ichigo. Like there wasn't a million on the ground anymore.

He glared and gestured to her to flip the shell.

There, written in messy scrawl and in black ink were words: I'll protect you always.

She couldn't get the smile off her face.

But she managed to say, "What a nice way to vandalize a shell, Ichigo."

He couldn't help but to grin at her too, before leaning over to kiss her.

* * *

Hee~ That was fun to do! Anyone who wants to do this meme, I say, "Go on!" Tell me when you do, coz I'd love to read it!

**Reviews please~?**

Random blahs: (You may skip this if you have short attention span)

~ The songs in my computer are mostly Japanese, I noticed.

~ And half of them are Arashi songs. (I blame me being a rabid fangirl)

~ Which is your fave? After re-reading this, I like Happiness, the first one.

~ Writing no 2 felt like I was cheating on my OTP D: I do not want to write something like that again…

~ 800 yen is like… USD8. Thus Ichigo's hatred over cotton candy XD

~ Okaaaay, I cheated on the Heart Station drabble. The song stopped at ["I'll miss you! Good luck in Tokyo!"] but I didn't want to let the previous 98 words to go to a waste!

~ Miss You is actually related by the video of that song. Watch it in youtube and you'll see the link ;)


End file.
